Pensadero
by mergugus
Summary: Recuerdos de la maga: Bellatrix Lestrange Black (1951-1998) Hija de magos, perteneciente a la familia Black. Convicta a una vida en Azkaban (liberada en 1996) y muerta bajo el mando del mago Oscuro Innombrable. Recuperados por y para uso exclusivo del departamento de investigaciones dentro del Ministerio de Magia. Advertencia: La gran mayoría de los recuerdos han sido dañados
1. aire

Se había quedado sorprendida cuando él la pidió que la acompañara a dar un paseo, pero su incredulidad llegó a sus máximos niveles cuando su mano buscó despreocupadamente la suya, y no dejándola escapar, empezó

delicadamente a jugar con su piel sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- Bella, he de pedirte que me hagas un encargo.

Ella asintió sin vacilar, disfrutando de su cercanía.

\- Como te dije, Draco ya sabe cual es su misión, pero me temo que todavía su familia no comparte esa información.- La miró directamente a los ojos- ¿Supongo que no te importará acercarte a la casa de tu hermana y contárselo tu misma, no?

Dio su afirmación hipnotizada, deseando que dejase caer su cuerpo contra el suyo. Pero él únicamente la deleitó con una sonrisa apenas visible, y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaban de vuelta en la casa. Él se alejó abandonando su mano, notaba como el frío se colaba entre sus dedos, y con que facilidad su maestro había conseguido pasarle su trabajo a ella.

* * *

Antes de nada, no espereis que suba regularmente ni que tenga sentido.

Como pone en la ficha, la mayoría de los recuerdos han sido dañados por Azkaban, y se cree que a la maga Bellatrix Lestrange Black se la han prestado recuerdos que no son suyos para cubrir los que faltan, el ministerio sigue trabajando en separarlos.

Atentamente; Administradora de documentos, noveno piso, despacho más pequeño.

Mercedes R.G.G


	2. ¿Qué es más seguro?

"¿Cual crees que es más seguro, Gringrots o Hogwarts?" Fueron exactamente las palabras que Bellatrix preguntó a su maestro en vez de disfrutar del momento pos coito. Él se puso en tensión en seguida y ahí se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

\- Olvidadlo, no tiene importancia.

\- Oh no, Bellatrix- dijo mientras cerraba su abrazo más fuertemente al rededor suyo- por favor ilústrame con tu teoría.

El tono frío lleno de sarcasmo debería haberla bastado para echarse atrás, pero aun con la cabeza caliente, no paró ha razonar:

\- Si te vas a enfadar por una simple pregunta de nada- dijo mientras intentaba soltarse de sus brazos- mejor no digo nada, ¿Qué es como lo prefieres todo, no?

No pudiendo separarse de él, se giró dándole la espalda. Acto que solo consiguió enfadarle más.

-Bellatrix, mírame.

Que hubiera dejado de usar su mote era una mala señal.

\- No te atrevas a desobedecerme.

Su tono cada vez era menos impersonal dejando ver la ira de dentro.

\- ¡Es una maldita orden!

Empezaba a volver a girarse, cuando cansado de hablarle a su espalda la cogió de la mandíbula y la obligó a mirarlo.

\- Sigo siendo tu señor, y exijo que me respetes como tal, no porque me haya rebajado a tu nivel significa que te puedas comportar como una niñata.

\- Si, MI señor tiene razón, como siempre- dijo al liberarse de sus garras- y ¿Cómo habías dicho antes? "No tengo que perder el tiempo con distracciones como tú". Por lo que me voy para que nada ni nadie te moleste a ti y a ese temperamento tan 'afectuoso'.

Había conseguido ponerse en pie y dar tres pasos con la cabeza bien alta, pensando en lo idiota que había sido por dejarse atrapar por un hombre así, que una Black valía cuatro veces más que cualquier otra mujer u hombre, que no merecía la pena soportar sus cambios de humor por un poco de sexo, cuando su mano la agarró y la devolvió a la cama. Esa noche volvió a disfrutar de él dos veces más.


	3. Querida Rita

\- Bella, cuando te hablo, al menos ten la decencia de fingir que me escuchas.

La llamada levantó la mirada de su taza y observó a su amiga, que a pesar del tono enfadado lucía el inicio de una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento, estoy algo cansada.

\- Si, "cansada"- se rió de ella mientras removía su té- me parece que alguien no esta utilizando sus horas de sueño para descansar exactamente.

La sonrisa se hizo más ancha al ver como su cara la traicionaba tornándose roja.

\- Mira mira, quien hubiera dicho que Rodolfus por fin conseguiría cumplir su deseo más húmedo...

Bellatrix emitió un ruido por la nariz entre una carcajada y un gruñido.

\- Ya le gustaría a ese saber manejar al menos una varita.

Esperó que el tema muriese ahí, pero conocía demasiado bien a la bruja.

\- Pues si no es él, y teniendo en cuenta que últimamente no has salido del castillo por ninguna razón tiene que estar en la escuela.

La respondió girando sus ojos y fingiendo que bebía.

\- ¿Quizás algún alumno de Griffindor?

Una mirada de asco voló en su dirección.

\- No, se que tus gustos tienden a ser de mayor calidad... Y edad...

No consiguió una respuesta.

-¿Slugorn?

Derramó la mitad de su taza por la mesa en Madame Tudipié y miró a los lados para cerciorarse de que nadie la hubiese oido.

\- ¿Ese gordo? Suficiente tengo ya con soportarle en sus horribles fiestas para tener que padecerle encima mío en una cama.

Empezó a limpiar la mesa y su uniforme.

\- Bueno, puede que me haya emocionado al pensar en él.

Murmuró dando vueltas a su té perdida en sus pensamientos, sin advertirse del largo pelo plateado que disimuladamente Bellatrix quitaba de su jersey.

\- Pero deberías recordar quien soy yo, y que si no me lo cuentas tú, Rita Skeeter acabará sabiéndolo de otra forma.

Se quedó mirándola fingiendo que no tenía nada que ocultar, de nada debería temer exceptuando que husmease en su subida de notas en transformaciones.


	4. Flash

\- Venga, venga... Solo una vez

-Bella...

\- Si seguro que te acaba encantando, y me lo has prometido.

Dijo mientras hacía un puchero.

\- No recuerdo haberte prometido semejante cosa, una cosa tan...

\- Una. Y juro no volver a pedírtelo.

\- No.

Se sentó en su regazo ignorándolo.

-¿Por favor?

\- Pero aquí en medio, no sería mejor hacerlo en otro lugar más "adecuado" que en mi oficina.

\- Oh, pero con la forma en la que lo vamos ha hacer va a dar igual.

\- No te referirás a...

\- Exacto, a no ser que prefieras que lo haga con el palo ese... ¿O quieres que se lo pida a alguien?- dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor- ahora solo tienes que levantar esto y fingir que te agrada.

\- Bellatrix...

Gruñó, pero igualmente intentó seguir sus instrucciones mientras ella ya la sujetaba.

\- ¿No podría ser más amplia, ancha?

Dijo entre sus dientes sin apartar la mirada de enfrente.

\- ¿No se supone que el tamaño no importa?

Hizo un ruido con la nariz.

\- Eso os decimos para no herir vuestro orgullo...

Y antes de que pudiese contestarla una luz lo deslumbró.

Esperó unos segundos aún algo desorientado hasta que su amante dio un gritito que supuso, y esperó, que fuese de satisfacción.

\- Ha salido espléndida.

Y le puso la fotografía delante suyo.

En ella solo se les veía a los dos, a pesar de no haber mucha luz tenía un aire cálido. Quizás fuese por la gran sonrisa que ella tenía al contrario que la suya en la que se había limitado a únicamente subir los bordes.

\- Preciosa.

Pero antes de poder echarla y volver a su trabajo notó sus labios en su mejilla.

\- Y ya verás cuando la anime, vamos a quedar di-vi-nos.

Su boca se deslizó hasta su oreja y ronroneó:

\- Y he pensado que esta noche si quieres, tu serás el cámara y yo posaré para ti, estoy segura de que te sacaré una sonrisa más... grande.


	5. Ensaimada

-Así no hay quien vea nada, vuélvete ha hacer la alcachofa esa...

Bellatrix para de inmediato y se le queda mirando.

\- ¿Mi señor?

\- La ensaimada en la cabeza.

\- ¿Un moño?

\- Pues eso.


	6. Hola viejo amigo

El jardín es un paisaje helado, la naturaleza está desnuda ante sus ojos, ninguna hoja perdida queda entre las ramas, el brillo del lago helado le da en la cara, sentiría su calor si no fuese por su propio hechizo de regulación termostática.

Vuelve a repetir la pregunta, dejando salir un sonido seco y ahogado al forzar su garganta:

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste una puesta de sol?

\- No te sabría decir.

Contesta él, apretando sus manos entrelazadas. Baja la vista hacia la unión, sus dedos son apenas huesos y piel, pálida blanquecina contrastando con la suya grisácea azul, antinaturales ambas.

Deja a la luz sus dientes amarillos en una sonrisa que se a traído de Azkaban.

\- Yo tampoco sabría decir, no me acordaba de él.

-¿De quién?

\- El Sol. Ha cambiado. No es el mismo.

Levanta su mano hacia la comisura de su boca y deja que sus nudillos se posen en sus labios. Ha jurado vengarla, ha jurado matar hasta al último que le ha impedido ver el sol todos estos años.


	7. Hoyo negro

Tiene pesadillas. Muchas pesadillas.

Desde que ha vuelto no ha dormido, ha viajado en sueños al circo de los horrores. ¿Por qué? Ni ella recuerda que ha hecho para merecer algo así. Solo sabe que las noches en vela llenas de gritos y lágrimas la han hecho crear un muro, donde dentro anida un sentimiento de odio, solo busca sangre, solo quiere ver a la gente sufrir tanto como ella sufre en la noche eterna.

Pero hoy no duerme en su cama, hoy volverá a atormentar los sueños de él. No entiende porque quiere dormir con ella, por qué no después de usarla la manda a su cuarto. ¿Por qué? Nota como sus manos la cogen de la cintura a pesar de estar dándole la espalda a propósito. Para que no vea el miedo que le inunda los ojos. Pega su cuerpo a él, como si de una muñeca se tratase. Oye como abre su boca, quizás para decirle algo, alagarla o para darle una orden, pero esta muere antes de salir.

De repente nota sus labios en la parte de atrás de su oreja. ¿Por qué? Sabe que es un caso perdido e igualmente intenta curarla.


	8. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes

-Bellatrix.

Le comanda levantando su taza vacía. Ella sonríe y se acerca hasta su sillón. Está perdido en sus planes para darse cuenta del frasco que saca de entre sus pechos y vierte en la tetera todo su contenido. Humo rosa se desliza fuera de esta, pero desaparece tan rápidamente como ha aparecido.

Su taza se llena, se deja caer sobre su hombro sin llegar a tocarle pero tentándole con una buena vista de su escote, la ignora, como de costumbre, hasta que su cercanía le pone nervioso y la manda retirarse.

Bellatrix se va a regaña dientes, va a buscar a su hermana a falta de otra cosa que esperar para ver si de verdad al menos dos de los mil Weasley que habitaban en Inglaterra podían hacer algo útil.


End file.
